Auto-detect number of cores for parallel build
Vim's :make command defaults to invoke make. This tip shows how, on Linux, you can autodetect the number of processors you are running in order to use make -jN instead. N is a number that is one more than the number of processors on the principle that there should always be a job waiting to be run. Simple Put the following in your vimrc: if filereadable('/proc/cpuinfo') let &makeprg = 'make -j'.(system('grep -c ^processor /proc/cpuinfo')+1) endif The above command sets the 'makeprg' option using :let to avoid the escaping that would be required if the normal :set command were used. Using :let also allows an expression to be assigned to the option. Vim concatenates make -j and N where N is the number of occurrences of "processor" at the start of a line (^) in file /proc/cpuinfo, plus 1. The output from system() includes a trailing newline, but Vim ignores that when converting the string to a number before adding 1. Alternative :Might use this alternative formulation instead of the above, and possibly expand to handle other techniques? The following sets 'makeprg' to make if there is one processor, or to make -jN if multiple processors are detected (N is a number that is one more than the number of processors). function! SetMakeprg() if !empty($NUMBER_OF_PROCESSORS) " this works on Windows and provides a convenient override mechanism otherwise let n = $NUMBER_OF_PROCESSORS + 0 elseif filereadable('/proc/cpuinfo') " this works on most Linux systems let n = system('grep -c ^processor /proc/cpuinfo') + 0 elseif executable('/usr/sbin/psrinfo') " this works on Solaris let n = system('/usr/sbin/psrinfo -p') else " default to single process if we can't figure it out automatically let n = 1 endif let &makeprg = 'make' . (n > 1 ? (' -j'.(n + 1)) : '') endfunction call SetMakeprg() Use set makeprg? to view the current setting. Comments I have updated the tip with some ideas by Christian Brabandt on the vim_use mailing list. JohnBeckett 10:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Related tips *210 Make-compile current buffer *264 Map function keys to compile and run your code *476 Errorformat and makeprg I wonder if one of the above might be a good place to merge this tip? Might need to rename the old tip and clean it up. JohnBeckett 10:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, I think this task is specific and separate enough that it deserves its own tip. Especially if we add other systems (see below). --Fritzophrenic 16:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, although I will have a closer look at the others later and see if they have useful content (I've only identified they exist now). ::Any thoughts on the "Alternative" above? I'm pretty sure NUMBER_OF_PROCESSORS is only used on Windows, but it seems harmless to use it if it exists on other systems. Is there anything in the "Windows" section below that should be added here? If not, let's remove the link so I won't wonder whether to look at it later. JohnBeckett 23:12, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the alternative is good, assuming it works. I've added the Solaris tool to the mix and added comments, so I've deleted the links I provided earlier. --Fritzophrenic 21:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC)